My So Called Crush
by degrassicutie1
Summary: my first mscl fan fic, angela is trying to do something about her crush on jordan, summary sucks FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, but the first quote below this disclaimer was taken from mscl.com, so please credit them for that.  
******

**Author's Note: This is my first MSCL fan fic, so give me a break if it  
sucks.**

Chapter 1

Written By Degrassicutie1

"Love is when you look into someone's eyes and suddenly you go all the way  
inside, to their soul, and you both know instantly. I always imagined I'd  
fall in love nursing a blind soldier who was wounded in battle. Or maybe  
while rescuing someone in the middle of a blizzard, seconds before the  
avalanche hits. I thought at least by the age of 15 I'd have a love life,  
but I don't even have a like life."

Angela is thinking this as she lies in her bed.

"If only Jordan Cattalano could see me for what I really am. I don't even  
know what that is."

Her alarm rings. She slowly gets up to brush her teeth, wash herself, and  
dress. She then went upstairs to eat breakfast.

"Angela, honey, can't you wear something other than that red sweat shirt?"  
asked Patty, Angela's mom.

"Mom, please don't interfere with my clothing. It's bad enough that you  
tell me how to act as well," said Angela.

"Fine. It's your choice. Since you suddenly know everything. I just think  
it's such a shame that you're not friends with Sharon because Camille and I  
are such great friends...

"Mom! Not this again. Sharon and I, like, exist in two different worlds. You need to accept that."

"So what's new?" asked Danielle, Angela's sister.

"Shut up you idiot!" screamed Angela.

"Don't talk to your sister like that." said Graham, Angela's dad.

"I can say what I want; I'm not your little muffin anymore."

Angela opens the door, walks out, then slams it.

"I will never understand this girl," said Graham.

"Tell me about it," said Patty.

"Welcome to the world of Angela," said Danielle.

When Angela arrives to school, she spots Rickie Vasquez and Rayanne Graffe, her friends.

"Angela!" screamed Rayanne.

"Hey Rayanne."

Angela and Rayanne hug and kiss.

"Hi Rickie."

She then hugs and kisses Rickie.

"So how was your weekend?" Rickie asked.

"Did you do anything besides day dream about Jordan?" asked Rayanne.

"Shut up." said Angela. "I did do something."

"Oh really? Like what?" Rayanne asked.

"Okay, so I did day dream about Jordan. What's the problem?" Angela asked.

"The problem is that you're obsessed with this dude and you've never made a move on him. Just go for it already," said Rayanne.

"Hate to say it, but she's right. Follow your heart," said Rickie.

"Losers," says Sharon Cherski, while walking past them.

"Typical, coming from a princess!" Rayanne yelled back.

Angela and Rickie laugh.

"I guess she's mad because I dumped her for you," said Angela.

"So back to your Cattalano fantasies!" Rayanne yells.

Jordan passes by them as she says this.

"Uuh! Rayanne! He heard you!" Angela yells in anger.

She leaves them.

"What's her problem?" Rayanne asks.

"Love." replied Rickie.

Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please review and I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a story with their characters.**

Chapter 2

Written By Degrassicutie1

In homeroom, Angela stares at Jordan. He has his eyes closed.

He's always sleeping. Like it hurts to look at things. Maybe he'd look at  
me for once, thought Angela.

"Mr. Cattalano? Wake up," said Mrs. Strauss

"What?" asked Jordan.

"Is there anything else you can do besides sleeping?"

"Yeah. I can leave."

Jordan got up to leave.

"Jordan! Come back here," screamed Mrs. Strauss.

Angela was unsure of what to do. She just got up and left the room too.

"Angela! Where are you going?" Mrs. Strauss asked.

"I'll, uh, be right back."

Angela saw Jordan standing by a locker, smoking. She slowly approached him.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan asked.

"I, um, got bored in social studies." said Angela. "You smoke?"

"Well, what does it look like?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why would you do it if it isn't—

"Shut up already! What is with the annoying questions!" Jordan screamed.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Look, just get back to class. Since you belong there anyway."

Angela stood there for a minute, then went back to class.

At lunch time, Angela couldn't stop thinking about what Jordan said.

**FLASHBACK**

"Look, just get back to class. Since you belong there anyway."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Angela? Earth to Angelica!" Rayanne screamed in Angela's ear.

"God! Rayanne, not in my ears!" screamed Angela.

"I have to since Jordan is the only one who can get your attention."

"That is not true. I've been listening to what you've been talking about."

"Okay, so what were Enrique and I talking about?"

"Don't call me that," said Rickie.

"You guys were talking about Tino or something," said Angela.

"Aha! You weren't listening. Cuz we weren't talking about anything at all,"  
said Rayanne.

"Oh. Well, whatever."

"Angela, face it. Jordan has taken over you completely. You even know how  
many conversations you've had with him." said Rickie.

"I'm not that cheesy," said Angela. "Although I remember we had 7  
conversations."

"Just ask him already."

"It's not that simple, Rickie."

"That's it! I've had it with the Cattalano crap! I'm going to ask him for  
you," said Rayanne. "Now!"

Rayanne got up and left.

"No! Rayanne!" Angela screamed.

"You might as well let someone do it for you," said Rickie. "Later."

Rickie kissed Angela on the cheek and left.

During the last hours of school, Angela was worried about Jordan.

He'll probably say yes, he thinks I'm okay. At least I think so, thought  
Angela.

Note: Please R&R and I will update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 3

Written By Degrassicutie1

After school, Rayanne runs to Rickie and Angela.

"Hey guys!" Rayanne screamed.

"Hi," said Angela.

"So. Got anything to say?" Rickie asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Angela asked.

"About Jordan? Yes!" Rayanne screamed.

"So, like, what did he say?" Angela asked.

"He said...he said...

"Just tell me already!" Angela screamed.

"He said that if you like him so much, you should ask him out yourself."

"Oh. Well. Whatever. I guess I will."

"Oh god! I can't believe you fell for that! I was kidding! I never asked  
Jordan for you. Couldn't you tell I was joking before?"

"Rayanne! You scared me."

"That's the fun of it!"

"You are so evil."

Angela gives Rayanne an evil glare. Then Angela starts to run after Rayanne.

"I'll see you later!" Rickie screamed.

He walked down the steps. Then he bumped into Jordan.

"Um, sorry." said Rickie.

"No problem. Aren't you Angela's friend?" Jordan asked.

"Um...yeah."

"Raymond, right?"

"No, it's Rickie."

Rickie has a little crush on Jordan. So he just continued on home so he  
wouldn't have to stay longer with Jordan.

"Where ya going?" Jordan asked.

"Home. Where else?" said Rickie.

"Oh. Well. See ya around," said Jordan.

"See ya."

Rickie continued on home.

When Angela got home, she ran into the living room. She found her parents  
making out on the couch.

"God! Do I really need to see this?" Angela asked.

"Sorry, honey." said Patty.

"Yeah, we're leaving." said Graham.

"Trust me, I've seen you two doing grosser." said Angela.

Angela walked upstairs to her room. She lied on her bed.

Oh Jordan, Angela thought. Oh Jordan. Why can't you just see me for what I  
really am. Your true love. We are so destined to be together, according to  
my heart.

The phone rings.

Angela: Hello?

Jordan: Um, I'm looking for Angela.

Angela: It's me.

Jordan: Oh. Hi.

Angela: Hey.

Jordan: So, how are you?

Angela: Good.

Jordan: So...

Angela: So...

Jordan: My band and I are playing...

Angela: Oh. Great.

Jordan: I'm doing my new song...

Angela: Yeah.

Jordan: Do you wanna, uh, come see me play it at Tino's garage tomorrow  
night?

Angela: Yeah. Sure. What time?

Jordan: 8, 9, whatever time.

Angela: I'll come at 8.

Jordan: Okay. Bye.

Angela: Bye.

Angela puts the phone down.

Yes! He invited me, Angela thought. Maybe we are really getting somewhere  
in our potential relationship.

**Note: Please R&R and I will update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 4

Written By Degrassicutie1

At lunch time the next day, Angela was happy.

"Jordan asked me to come see his band play," said Angela.

"And?" Rayanne asked.

"He called me to ask."

"Oooh, so romantic." said Rickie.

"What is with you guys?" Angela asked.

"You always have to talk about Jordan when you barely know the guy," said Rayanne.

"I sort of do," said Angela.

"Yeah right." said Rickie. "You only know how many conversations you've had with him and his last name. What else?"

"I would think that you would be a little more supportive." said Angela.

"We are. We're just messing with you. Calm down." said Rayanne.

"Yeah. We care. So what are you going to wear?" Rickie asked.

"I think I'm going to stick to the usual: my red sweat shirt, my blue jeans. What else should I wear? It's _just _band practice!" said Angela.

"Yep. Well, we're coming." said Rayanne.

"Good. Because I really need you there with me. And I need you too Rickie."

"We'll be there." said Rickie.

The bell for the end of lunch rang.

During class, Angela closed her eyes. She had no idea that Jordan was staring at her.

He is so gorgeous, Angela thought. No one understands how I feel around him. It's like, we're, like, the only people in the universe.

"Angela? Angela?" Mr. Katimo asked.

"Huh?" Angela woke up confused.

"Wake up please, you're in class now." said Mr. Katimo.

"Oh," said Angela.

"Back to the lesson." said Mr. Katimo.

"You look very different when you are sleeping," said Jordan.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked.

"You seem so innocent," said Jordan.

"Um, okay." said Angela. "So I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"For what?" Jordan asked.

"You know, your band is playing tonight. You invited me."

"Oh, that. Yeah, see ya then."

Jordan turned around to talk to another friend.

"Do you really like Jordan Cattalano that much?" Brian Krakow asked.

"Do you really think it is any of your business?" Angela asked.

"He's not all that great. Or smart, for that matter."

"Well at least he has a life. What do _you_ do besides read and annoy me?"

"I do lots of things," said Brian.

"Oh yeah, you're right. You fix bikes too!" screamed Angela.

"Fine. Think what you want to think."

Brian Krakow was one of my childhood friends, Angela thought. I just can't believe we actually got along well. Well, at least I'll have some fun tonight with Jordan.

Note: R&R and I will update!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 5

Written By Degrassicutie1

It is 8:40 pm. Angela is ready to go see Jordan's band. She is just checking her make up. She is waiting for Rayanne and Rickie. Then the bell rings.

"Hey Rickie! Hey Rayanne! You guys ready?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. Hold your horses!" said Rayanne.

"So let's go now," said Rickie.

"Hold up now, where are you going, Angela?" Patty asks.

"I'm going to see a band play. Common Rayanne and Rickie—

"You never told us," said Graham.

"I'm telling you now. So please let me go, okay?" asked Angela.

"Fine. I guess you can go. Be back at 10:30!" said Graham.

"Sounds good to me." said Patty.

"Okay. Bye." said Angela.

Angela, Rickie and Rayanne arrived at band practice. They spot Jordan.

"Hey Cattalano!" Rayanne screamed.

"Oh. It's you again," said Jordan. "Hey Rickie. Hi Angela."

"Hi," said Rickie.

"Um, hey Jordan," said Angela. "So when are you playing?"

"We've got 5 more minutes, we can just chill out for a bit," said Jordan.

"Sure. Sounds cool," said Angela.

Jordan left them and returned to his friend Tino.

"Are you going to finally make your move Angela?" Rayanne asked. "Because he's actually not that hard to talk to. He's just another freaky guy that goes to Liberty High."

"You don't understand Rayanne. When you like someone, it's so hard to make the first move. To speak to them. It is even hard for me to look at him sometimes."

"Maybe she's right, talking to Jordan is pretty hard to do. Believe me, I know," said Rickie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asked.

"Oh nothing, just agreeing with you."

"Okay, whatever."

"They're starting now Angelica!" Rayanne screamed.

"Okay Rayanne, shut up!" Angela screamed back.

"This is my new song," said Jordan. He begins to sing and play his guitar.

Every time I turn

I see those mysterious eyes

They sense the weirdest things

And somehow turn me on

And every day I try to describe it

I call her Red

I call her Red

"Oh my god!" Rickie whispered. "Red is you!"

"Whoa Angela!" said Rayanne.

"I don't know what to say or think," said Angela.

Jordan continued to sing. Then the song was over.

"We'll, uh, see ya later!" Rayanne screamed. "Common Rickie!"

"But I want to stay too--

"Give Angela her privacy!" said Rayanne.

Rayanne and Rickie left. Jordan sees Angela by herself.

"Need a ride?" Jordan asked.

"Um, sure." said Angela.

Angela and Jordan got into his car.

"So, did you, um, like my song?" Jordan asked.

"It was very...original."

"Original."

"Yeah. Original. It was really good and I like it!!"

"You sound like a child."

"But you don't even know me."

"You talk a lot."

"No I don't—

Jordan kisses Angela. She pulls herself from him. Then she kisses him back. They sit there, silent.

"Well, we're here now. You should get home."

"Um, thanks Jordan. I'll, uh, see you at school?"

"I don't know."

Angela got out of the car. Then she went home.


	6. Chapter 6

. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 6

Written By Degrassicutie1

The next day at school, Angela couldn't stop thinking about what Jordan said when she said she'll see him at school tomorrow.

_I don't know._

"Angela!!" Rayanne screamed in Angela's ear.

"Oh my god Rayanne you scared the hell out of me!" said Angela.

"Sorry. So, how was your little date with Cattalano?" Rayanne asked.

"It was...amazing. We kissed. He kissed me first. Then I kissed him back." said Angela.

"That sounds sweet," said Rickie, feeling a bit jealous.

"Thanks," said Angela.

Meanwhile, Jordan was in another class with his friends and Tino. Jordan had no idea about a note that was going around.

"Yo, I wanna see the note!" said Tino. He read it. He laughed, then passed it to Jordan.

Jordan opened the note:

JORDAN CATTALANO AND THAT ANGELA GIRL! MORE THAN FRIENDS!

Jordan took the note and crumpled it up.

"Dude, I had no idea you liked that freaky red head," said Tino.

"I don't! I don't know who wrote this piece of crap! She IS a freaky red head." said Jordan.

Sharon is in his class, and started to feel some guilt for Angela.

At lunch time, Angela was sitting with Rayanne and Rickie, as usual.

"Should I go talk to him?" asked Angela.

"Just go already!" said Rayanne.

"Yeah, she's right. You've asked like a billion times," said Rickie.

"Okay," said Angela.

She got up and went over to Jordan's table.

"Um, hi Jordan." said Angela.

"Um, hey." asked Jordan.

"You remember last night," said Angela.

"Uh, yeah." said Jordan.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Angela.

"Um, yeah." said Jordan.

"So I'll see you later?" asked Angela.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Bye," said Angela. She then goes back to her table.

"So what now? Is she your new girlfriend or something, man?" asked Tino.

"Shut up, that is just low." said Jordan.

Sharon hears this and once again feels bad for Angela.

"So?" asked Rayanne.

"He was acting a little weird. But that's okay," said Angela.

"So are you like, a couple?" asked Rickie.

"I guess so." said Angela.

"Oh." said Rickie, with a bit of sadness in his tone. "Well, that's, um, great."

Well at least they're happy, Rickie thought. That's all that matters, I guess.

"What's wrong Rickie?" asked Angela.

"Uh, nothing." said Rickie.

"Whatever. Finally! After decades of listening to you obsess over him, you're finally with him!" said Rayanne.

"I know. I guess it does feel better now," said Angela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 7

Written By Degrassicutie1

"Um, hey you guys." said Sharon.

"Oh yeah, you're that Sharon girl who is dating Kyle, right?" asked Rayanne.

"That's me," said Sharon.

"What do you want Sharon?" asked Angela.

"Yeah." said Rickie.

"I, uh, heard about you and Cattalano." said Sharon.

"Your point?" asked Angela.

"I just think you should not get carried away with this," said Sharon. "You know you're not exactly his type. In fact, he doesn't even have a type."

"Are you jealous or something? Is it because a guy actually likes me?" asked Angela.

"Jordan doesn't even like you!! He has no emotions and he will never acknowledge your relationship," said Sharon.

"That is just so pathetic," said Angela. "You just can't accept the fact that I don't want to be your friend at all. So you just want to ruin my life just because yours is already."

Sharon felt a little hurt.

"You know what, I have moved on from you and I don't need you to be happy. So don't flatter yourself!!" screamed Sharon. She then left.

"What was that?" asked Angela.

"Sharon being nosy?" suggested Rayanne.

"She could be right on some level," said Rickie.

"What did you say?" asked Angela.

"Oh nothing." said Rickie.

After school, Angela saw Jordan hanging around by himself.

"Hey Jordan," said Angela.

"Hi." Jordan replied, weakly.

"Crazed is performing tonight at Billy's." said Angela.

"And...

"Well, maybe, we could, um, go together." said Angela.

"I'll, uh, see ya there." said Jordan.

"Later," said Angela. Then Angela continued on home.

"Angela honey, is that you?" asked Patty.

"What!!!" screamed Angela.

"Can't I say hi? What is the problem now?" asked Patty.

"I'm sick of you asking the same thing every day, it gets so annoying!" said Angela.

"Well then fine. I won't ask for you when you come home." said Patty.

"Fine." said Angela.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 8

Written By Degrassicutie1

Angela is getting ready to go to Billy's tonight. Once she is ready, she goes downstairs and is about to leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up," said Graham.

"What?" asked Angela.

"Why is it that lately, you think you can just leave the house without telling us?" asked Patty.

"Because I can! I don't have to always tell you if I'm going somewhere!" screamed Angela.

"Yes you do, we need to know where you are. So anyway, where are you going?" asked Graham.

"I'm going to see Crazed perform at Billy's with Jordan," replied Angela.

"Oh, so you're meeting that Cattalano guy," said Patty.

"Yes, I am! So can I go now?" asked Angela.

"Go ahead," said Patty.

"Bye now!" Angela screamed. She then left.

When she arrived at Billy's, she looked around for Jordan. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Rayanne, Rickie and Sharon.

"Rayanne! Rickie! What are you guys doing here? And why are you here Sharon?" asked Angela.

"We wanted to check up on you," said Rayanne.

"And Sharon wanted to join us," said Rickie.

"I thought it might be fun to see Crazed!" said Sharon.

"No! You thought it might be fun to ruin everything with Jordan," said Angela.

"Can't I just have a good time?" asked Sharon.

"Fine. Whatever. Just stay away from me," said Angela.

Angela sees Jordan.

"Jordan! Hi!" screamed Angela.

"Um, hey."

They start to kiss.

"So...Crazed is here tonight," said Angela.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see them." said Jordan.

They kiss again. Then Jordan sees Tino and some other guys.

"Um, let's go somewhere private." said Jordan, rushing her towards the alley door.

"Why?" asked Angela.

"Just come quickly."

They go into the alley.

"Why can't we just stay in there?" asked Angela.

"Let's just keep our relationship thing or whatever a secret, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, we don't want people invading our relationship thing."

"That's so true."

"I'm going back in," said Jordan.

He goes back inside.

"Yo Cattalano, who do you have down in the alley?" asked Tino.

"Just some girl," said Jordan.

"You mean Rayanne's freaky friend?" asked Tino.

"No! Don't even go there," said Jordan.

Jordan and Tino laugh it off, then go to play some pool.

Rayanne, Rickie and Sharon overheard them.

"Damn Sharon, you're actually right," said Rayanne.

"What do you mean 'actually'?" asked Sharon.

"I mean, we really thought they were a couple. I didn't think Jordan Cattalano was that big of a pig. Don't tell Angela just yet," said Rickie.

"How could Jordan be so mean and insensitive? I hate his type! They have no regard for someone's feelings and they're just cruel!! Uuuh!!" Sharon screamed.

"You're right, Sharon. You're very right," said Rickie.

Angela comes back out. Crazed begins to perform.

"Checking up on me?" asked Angela.

"No...just enjoying myself!" said Sharon.

"Just to let you guys know, he wants to keep our relationship a little secret because it means so much to him that he wants to treasure it," said Angela.

"That doesn't sound like Cattalano to me!" said Rayanne.

"What??" asked Angela.

"Maybe Sharon is right. Jordan won't acknowledge your relationship. Jordan doesn't care about having one girlfriend." said Rickie.

"That's not true!" screamed Angela.

"Yes it is! Jordan will NEVER EVER acknowledge your relationship! And you have to move on to someone who actually will!" screamed Sharon.

"I don't have to listen to this. I don't. Just stay out of my personal life Sharon, it's none of your business!!" Angela screamed back.

Angela sits somewhere else.

God, thought Angela. She is so annoying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 9

Written By Degrassicutie1

On Saturday morning, Brian is sitting on his front porch.

Then Rickie walks by. He sits next to Brian.

"Hey Brian," said Rickie.

"Hey," said Brian. "So? What's going on?"

"Nothing much," said Rickie.

"How's Rayanne...and...Angela?" asked Brian.

"They're okay," said Rickie. "Well...I guess."

"What's going on? Am I missing out on what's going on lately?" asked Brian.

"Angela and Jordan are sort of a couple now."

"So?"

"You wanted to know what's going on, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"But Rayanne, Sharon and I are worried, you know. Jordan might hurt her."

"Why is that my problem?"

"Well you used to be friends, don't you care?"

"We _used_ to be friends."

"I know things aren't good between you two, but all I know is that Angela is headed on the wrong path."

"I guess you're right. Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah. We did. She just keeps shutting us out."

Sharon sees the two boys talking.

"Hey guys," said Sharon.

"Hi," said Brian.

"Hey." said Rickie.

"You're talking about Angela, aren't you?" asked Sharon.

"Yeah...we are," said Rickie.

"I'm really, really worried about her. She's not going to take it well when she sees the truth." said Sharon.

"She'll only believe Jordan. Because Jordan is all that matters. Jordan this, Jordan that! I mean, can't you get a second without her staring at him or thinking about him? Besides, it doesn't matter, she'll still stick to Jordan anyway!" screamed Brian.

"Are you, um, jealous?" asked Rickie.

"What? No! I'm just concerned like the both of you are." said Brian.

"Well anyway, I guess we'll just have to keep trying," said Sharon.

"Keep trying what?" asked Angela.

"We're sorry Angela," said Rickie.

"So now you're going around talking behind my back?" screams Angela.

"We're just concerned," said Sharon.

"You're even telling Krakow? It is none of your business, Brian!"

"Who said I cared?"

"You wouldn't be listening—

"It's not my fault that you actually think you have a relationship with that dumb, sneaky jerk! You're nothing more than just another girl he sleeps with!"

Rickie and Sharon are shocked by Brian's little speech.

"He is not dumb and sneaky, he is actually nice and smart!"

"Oh please, he can't even read!"

"How do you know that? That is something between me and Jordan only!"

"You just can't accept it. Jordan doesn't even know you!"

"And you do?"

"All I know is that you've been traumatized and you're taking this so far, that you will be so hurt and wish you listened to the people close to you!"

Brian runs off in a huff.

"Can you believe him? He is so jealous!" says Angela.

"He's not jealous. He's right." said Sharon.

She gets up to join Brian.

Angela runs home. She is crying. She goes to her room and cries under the cover.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 10

Written By Degrassicutie1

At school, Angela goes to her locker.

"Hi Angela," said Rickie.

"Angela? Earth to Angela?" asked Rayanne.

"What?" Angela asked, rudely.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" asked Rayanne.

"Just leave me alone, both of you," said Angela.

"What did we do?" asked Rickie.

"You're siding with Sharon, I can't believe you! I thought you were my friends." said Angela.

"We are your friends Angela, but Sharon is right. And so is Brian," said Rickie.

"What happened with Brian?" asked Rayanne.

"Nothing!" screamed Angela.

"Angela, we're your friends and we're just telling you that Jordan is a loser," said Rayanne.

"You were the ones convincing me and now you're turning on me!" said Angela.

"Maybe Rayanne was, but not me." said Rickie.

"What are you talking about?" asked Angela.

"You still have no idea, don't you? I like Jordan Cattalano and you have not taken one hint. All those times you were doing things with him, you had no idea how jealous I was." said Rickie.

"Rickie, I'm sorry—

"Yeah, because all this time you were obsessing over him, you never got the chance to realize it." said Rickie.

He leaves them.

"You knew Rayanne?" asked Angela, surprised.

"Yeah, I did!" said Rayanne. "And you would too if you would care about something other than _your_ life!"

"Oh so everything is all my fault just because Jordan and I are together now and you're all jealous!" screamed Angela.

"Whatever man." said Rayanne. She leaves.

"God, I hate this!" screamed Angela.

"We are just being good friends," said Sharon.

"You are not my friend, okay? So don't even give me that 'friends' thing!" screamed Angela.

"You really think we're jealous of that scum?" asked Sharon.

"Jordan is a scum? What about your self-centered boyfriend Kyle?"

"He isn't anywhere as self-centered as the dumb, scum bag jerk that you have for a boyfriend, at least you think he's your boyfriend!"

"He is not dumb!"

"Oh yeah? He's never in class and he can barely read."

"Why don't you lower your voice? That is something private!"

"Oh so now you're trying to sound like you're a real couple. Well guess what? No one buys Jordan's stupid lies but you!"

Sharon walks away, irritated.

Angela slams her locker door and goes to homeroom. As she is going, Jordan pulls her into the boiler room.

They start to make out. Then they hear someone.

"Cattalano! You down there?" asked Tino.

"Yeah Tino, hold up!" screamed Jordan.

"So who you got down there?"

"Just some blonde girl I met."

Angela hears this and is a little mad.

"When you're done with her let me do her too."

"Whatever Tino just get lost man."

"Watch yourself Cattalano."

Tino leaves. Jordan goes back down the stairs.

"Um, do you wanna, uh, do this outside?" asked Angela.

"Uh...why?" asked Jordan.

"It's pretty hot down here."

"So?"

"So we can do this outside. No big deal."

"Do you wanna get in trouble, Angela?"

"I don't mind Jordan."

"Well I do."

"Oh."

"Sorry Angela, I just don't want people bothering us."

"You're right. Okay, so let's go to class."

"You can go ahead, I'll come later. Or when I feel like it."

"Um, okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters, I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 11

Written By Degrassicutie1

Angela goes to her English class.

"Rickie. Rayanne." called Angela. "You guys are ignoring me?"

"What does it look like?" asked Rickie. "We're your friends and we just care."

"Maybe a little too much," said Angela.

The teacher came in and surprisingly, so did Jordan and Tino.

"Yo Tino, why are we here?" asked Jordan.

"To get an education or whatever we do here," said Tino.

"Do I look like I want an education?" asked Jordan.

"No and neither do I but I gotta be here cuz my old man is gonna beat me if I don't," said Tino. "And you're gonna suffer with me."

"Fine, but I'm not going to do this again." said Jordan.

"Jordan. Hey." said Angela.

"What?" Jordan asked, rudely.

"I'm, uh, just saying hi." said Angela.

"And why should I care?" asked Jordan, loudly.

"Um, I don't understand." said Angela, her eyes forming tears.

"Could you please be quiet? I'm trying to get an education here." said Jordan.

Angela leaves the room, crying.

"What's your problem Jordan?" asked Sharon.

"What's yours?" asked Jordan.

"You think that you can treat any girl like they're worthless just because you're so self-centered," said Sharon.

"You don't even know me well enough to say that kind of crap," said Jordan.

"Well I do know one thing, you have feelings for Angela and you're afraid to admit that you have emotions and that your rep will be ruined," said Sharon.

"I knew it man," said Tino.

"You're listening to that smart ass?" asked Jordan.

"Don't take it out on me, I'm not the one who likes that freak," said Tino.

"I do not like Angela Chase, okay? Is that clear to all of you idiots?" asked Jordan.

"Apparently you do man," said Tino.

"This is sick, why did I agree to come? Every time I come to class, something bad happens." said Jordan.

He gets up to leave.

Angela is in the bathroom, still crying. A girl comes out from one of the stalls.

"Hey," said the girl.

"Hey," said Angela.

"You're Angela, aren't you?"

"How did you know—

"I know everyone around here. Bet ya don't know me."

"No, I don't."

"I'm Caroline."

"Oh, okay."

"I heard some stuff about you. You're messing around with Cattalano, right?"

"Not anymore."

"Well you should have seen that coming. Jordan doesn't last more than 3 days with a girl, a week is the most that he will. I mean, everybody knows Cattalano is a full-time player."

"Not when he was with me."

"I think you're being stubborn. Jordan has had tons of girls this past month, in fact, this past year. And he's liked every girl, for like, a split second."

"Well he liked me."

"For a split second."

"That's not true. You don't even know him as much as I know him."

"You were with him for a few days and you know him? Trust me, you don't."

"And you do?"

"Look, I've dated Cattalano too. For about 4 days."

"So then you wouldn't know him well enough."

"I am Caroline Jones, I know everybody. Even people who have never even seen or heard of me."

"And I am Angela Chase and I refuse to listen to this."

"I was just trying to help you."

"Well I don't! I'm fine."

"You weren't fine when you were crying your eyes out."

Angela was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'll see you around."

Caroline leaves the bathroom.

_Am I in la-la land or something? Because it seems like I'm the last person to realize who Jordan truly is, thought Angela._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters; I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 12

Written By Degrassicutie1

Angela sits at a table by herself at lunch time.

_I can't believe how harsh Jordan was, Angela thought. A part of me hates his guts, but still loves everything about him. I've lost everything, my friends and my so-called boyfriend. _

"Angela." She heard Sharon.

"What do you want?" asked Angela.

"To, uh, see how you're doing." said Sharon.

"I'm fine!" replied Angela, nastily.

"I'm sorry that Jordan hurt you, but we warned you—

"Jordan and I are still together, I know we are."

"Angela, Jordan hurt you and embarrassed you in front of everyone and you think you're still together? Haven't you learned anything about him? You are _such_ a late bloomer."

"You think you know everything, but you don't."

Angela gets up to find Jordan, who is waiting for her in the boiler room.

"Hey Angela."

"Jordan, we need to talk—

Jordan grabs her and starts to kiss her.

"Jordan, let go! We seriously need to talk."

"About what!?"

"What happened today? You totally humiliated me. Aren't we a couple?"

"Yeah, we are. But only when we're alone."

"What's that supposed to mean, Jordan?"

"Don't you get it Angela? Do you want my rep to be ruined?"

"Oh I'm sorry; I guess your rep is more important than what we have."

Angela leaves in disgust.

"Angela. Wait." But she's gone already.

When Angela gets home, she goes straight to her room and buries her face into the pillow.

"Angela, honey. Can I come in?" asked Patty.

"No, please go away!" Angela screamed.

"I'm coming in anyway." said Patty. "What's the matter, honey?"

"My life is so messed up." said Angela.

"Tell me how." said Patty.

"I was seeing this guy that I liked that I thought like me back. But he doesn't want anyone to know because of his so-called rep. I've lost my friends because of him and what sucks the most is that my friends were right and I was wrong."

"Is this Jordan, by any chance?"

Angela was silent for a moment.

"Yes, it's Jordan Cattalano. I wish I never met him."

"If it makes you feel any better, I dated a guy like Jordan back when I was your age."

"Really? I've got to hear this. You're not just making it up to make me feel better, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, so tell me."

"He was quite a charming boy. His name was Randy Phillips, every girl wanted him. _I_ wanted him. The day he noticed me and asked me out, I had such beautiful dreams the same night."

"Sounds like you were deeply in love."

"I was. Everything was going so well. He told me he loved me and that my eyes reminded him of a shooting star."

"So what went wrong?"

"It turned out he had said the same thing to a whole bunch of other girls. And I had to dump him."

"Well, Jordan is kind of like that, only he doesn't compliment me or tell me he loves me, he just wants to make out all day. So what should I do?"

"Honey, I think you need to do what you think is right. You're a big girl and you can make your own decisions."

"Thanks Mom, that story of yours really helped."

Patty leaves Angela alone to think.

_What should I do now, thought Angela. Should I dump Jordan Cattalano? _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters; I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 13

Written By Degrassicutie1

At school, Angela is still not talking to her friends.

"I just wish she would get over Jordan already." said Sharon.

"I know me too. But there's nothing we can say or do. It's her decision, not ours. And if she would rather let him treat her like this, it's her problem." said Rickie.

"Hate to say it, but I kind of miss Angelica. I mean, she's my best friend." said Rayanne.

Rickie's smile turns into a frown.

"After you, of course." said Rayanne.

"Let's just talk to her, there she is!" screamed Sharon.

Angela walks past them.

"Angela, wait a sec!" screamed Sharon.

"Not now Sharon." replied Angela.

Angela is approaching Jordan.

"What do you want?" asked Jordan.

"I need to talk to you…alone." said Angela.

"I don't have anything to say to you, quit stalking me." said Jordan, rudely.

"I came here to tell you that it's over Jordan! I'm so sick of you treating me like I'm nothing when I'm not!" Angela screamed.

"We were never together!" Jordan shot back.

"Oh quit lying already, it's dead obvious and you know it. I can't take this anymore; I'd rather be with someone who actually cares about me. And I thought you were like that, but I was so wrong."

Angela leaves him standing there, with nothing to say.

"I knew you were with that weird girl all along," said Tino. "But man, I feel for you. You're the one that got dumped."

Tino and some other people laugh at him.

"That's what you get, you…you…rude little—

"Sharon! He got dumped, that's good enough." said Rayanne.

"Right, I'm sorry." said Sharon.

"Let's go talk to Angela," said Rickie. "She's probably in the rest room."

Angela is sitting in a corner in the rest room.

"Ah, so we meet again." said Caroline.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for your 'I know all about everyone' crap," replied Angela.

"I saw what happened with Cattalano. Good job dumping him, he looked so bad in front of all his friends. So what about you? How are things with your friends?" asked Caroline.

"Well I have no friends, no boy friend, and no life!" Angela screamed.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rickie.

"I'll, uh, leave you people alone. Bye Angela," said Caroline.

"Who was that?" asked Rayanne.

"Just a person," said Angela.

"Angela, I am so so so so sorry for butting into your private life! It was not my place to worry about it since we're not even friends." said Sharon.

"You were concerned, just like Rayanne and Rickie," said Angela.

"You totally blew Cattalano away. He's out hiding somewhere, it's dead hilarious! Tino couldn't stop making fun of Cattalano too!" screamed Rayanne.

"I did embarrass him good, didn't I?" asked Angela.

"Yeah, you did. Angela, we're all really sorry about everything and we hope Jordan burns in a little hole in hell, okay?" said Rickie.

"Ha ha, but that's a little mean, don't you think?" asked Angela.

"I guess." said Rickie.

"Let's get out of here," said Angela.

They all leave and go to their next class.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own MSCL or the characters; I am just writing a fan fic using the characters.**

Chapter 14

Written By Degrassicutie1

Angela arrives home after school in a good mood.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" screamed Angela, happily.

"Hi honey," said Patty.

"Someone's in a good mood." said Graham.

"I had a good day, that's all." said Angela.

"So what happened with Jordan?" asked Patty.

"I did what you did. I dumped him," said Angela.

"How do you know that he still doesn't like you?" asked Graham.

"If he liked me so much, he would want everyone to know it. If he has to hide it, then he doesn't really like me." said Angela.

"That makes a lot of sense," said Graham.

"I'm going to go outside for a second," said Angela.

"Okay, but dinner's almost ready." said Patty. "So hurry!"

Angela sat on the side walk for a minute, just thinking.

_I did the right thing, _thought Angela_. I just have to move on from Jordan Cattalano. There's nothing to miss about him, except his long, brown hair and his sparkly eyes and how mysterious he is…okay, so there is a lot to miss about him. But I've got to move on._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Brian Krakow.

"Um, hey." said Brian.

"Uh, hi. What do you want?" asked Angela.

"I, um, heard you and Jordan Cattalano broke up." said Brian.

"I actually dumped him," said Angela.

"Oh. Well, that's, um, good." said Brian.

"Yeah." said Angela.

"Good." said Brian.

"I'm eating dinner now, so I'll, uh, see you around." said Angela.

"Later," said Brian.

Angela went inside to eat dinner.

Then she decided to call Rickie, Rayanne and Sharon (four way calling).

Angela: I just had a moment with Krakow for, like, 2 minutes!

Sharon: Oh my god! He likes you.

Angela: That is so not true.

Rickie: Actually, it's kind of possible.

Rayanne: I am on Angela's side. Krakow likes me.

Sharon: Oh please, it was just a phase.

Rickie: What do you mean phase?

Sharon: Brian was into girls who were developed already at the time. Now he's going for girls like Angela.

Angela: And I was never developed?

Rayanne: Well I was!

Rickie: Brian is okay-looking.

Angela: Yeah, but it's still just Brian Krakow we're talking about. He can be so annoying sometimes.

Sharon: I don't know.

Rickie: He looks at you sometimes. But not like, just to stare, in this 'I'm really into you' kind of way.

Angela: Just to imagine that makes me sick.

Rayanne: Better Krakow than Cattalano. At least Brian wants you. And I bet Krakow would love the entire world to know it!

Angela: Whatever happens happens. Now I've got to go now.

Rickie: Ciao.

Rayanne: Bye.

Sharon: Later!

Angela puts down the phone.

_Brian Krakow, _Angela thought_. Could he possibly be the one?_

THE END!!

Note: Expect a sequel to this story!


End file.
